User blog:Toothbytes/Rambling with Mixie 1 - Caine's Name
Greetings younglings. I'm gonna start putting down some rambles here cos they're funnnn. So what to ramble about first? Who else but my favoruite child, Caine. So! A (possibly) little known fact about me; I love ''meaningful names. And by meaninfgul I don't mean naming a cat 'Neko' because it means cat in Japanese - not that I have anything against people who do that, I do sometimes when I'm lazy - but I mean researching into the heritidge and origion of names and reasons they would be given them by their parents. Yes hello this is what I waste my life doing. Robert Wormwood Well, We'll start off with Caine's birthname, Robert Wormwood. He dislikes using the name, it brings back painful memories, of his parents and past, which... ''weren't ''happy, to say the least, though a select few people very close to him still refer to him as 'Rob' or 'Robbie'. Robert Robert, using it's origional English meaning, is 'Famed; Bright; Shining'. Growing up, Caine's parents were very religious people who ran an orphanage in a small English town. Their own son, Robert, grew up amoung the orphans, and they dedicated lots of time to teaching him to be a shining example for the other boys and girls there, so they'd never lose hope. Up until the age of 13 or so, when the incident happened, he was well loved and famed amoung them, and was seen as the perfect older brother. Now, later on in life, Caine is still a very popular man. One of his best friends is a Popstar, and he's incredibly glamorous with his literal shining hair. He's since taken over his parents old orphanage, still being a shining example, yet now as a father figure to his own adopted children. It also has an ironic context into regards with his involvement with the 'black' market and 'dark' web, the flambouant gay man that he is pretty far from the typical lowlife skum you'd expect to be partaking in those areas of life. Wormwood Yeah it's religion time™! So, Wormwood is a name with a biblical meaning, though to bring the long wiki article on it to a summary, it means 'Bitter' or 'Cursed'. Caine, is indeed, cursed. Cursed with eternal life, that is! His species is that of a reality bender; a powerful god-like being with unfathomable power avalible to them - with the right training - yet the hold a very short time on this ear. Caine was only mean to get 20 years.... however, h̦̣͉̻i͇s ̧̻̣̥̳ą͔̱̬m̫̜̯͇̹̘͘àz͝i͠n̵̘̱̥͖̩̤̝g͔̗̞̼͓̪ͅ ̖̻̹̻̤̗͖̕ḇ̶͉o͟s̸̤̞̖͕̯̜s͏̠̯͙̪̥̠ ҉̭͇̫͍̙͇̘<҉̘̤̝̭3̯̝̮̝͝ broke away from that rule by bringing him back.... annnnd stripped a lot of his powers from him for the fun of it. He's pretty much cursed to live for all eternity, watch most people he cares about die, and eventually watch the explosion of the universe, left floating alone in a non-existant reality. He'll only be excused from living when the one who made him that way 'excuses him', which could be at any time. It also works into regards of his family name. The Wormwood Family Orphange was pretty much ransacked of everyone living there, the owners killed and all the kids dragged off to be tortured and mutated into unknown horrors. So yeah, a cursed name works, doesn't it? Onto the connotations of bitter. There.... suprisngly, aren't actually that many. Caine is very calm about what's happened to him, he isn't angry about it and he honestly thinks he's deserved a lot of it. The one thing he could be bitter about is that some people he care's about keep trying to get themselves involved in his life to 'help him'. He isn't convinced he needs any help, thinks he deserves any pain he goes through, and wants them to stay out of it and not get hurt, so he gets angry. Name as a Whole If you bring both name meanings together, his origional name means Cursed Light. A would have been bright and useful additation to the world, one who would have done wonders, cursed to be dragged down into the darkness. Life sucks. Caine Marbh Onto his prefered name, the one he goes by at the current date. He picked it himself, sorta like a fake identitey for all the illegal stuff, but mostly just so he could move on from the past. Caine So, I'm using the simplified varitation of of the Israeli meaning , which is 'spear hunter' and cutting it back to just hunter since the connotations of Caine's spear are to innapropriate for this kid friendly wiki. ;^) While he was younger, he did what pretty much all rural British 90s kids would do and he used to play out in the country side and on the farms. One of him and his friends main games was to pretend to be Robin Hood and his group of bandits, or 'Robbie Hood' to be exact, and they'd cater around the little village, nicking things from shops and then returning them right after cos they were smol smols. They'd also pretend to be living out in the nearby woods and hunting for food to supply themselves (most they ever got was when one of them accidently killed a squirrel and cried after). This gained the nickname 'little hunter' from Caine's mum. Cute, huh? That name stuck with him, and when it came to chosing his new name his childhood nickname stayed in mind and he looked for one that incorperated it. Nowadays there's also the fact he is a bounty *hunter* to consider, so it suits him quite well in ways he didn't plan. Marbh Marbh is the Irish word for death. Caine was an angsty teen. Simple enough, ey? Nope not really! He actually chose that name since, being a reality bender, he ''knew his death was close, as they start knowing their exact death date the second their powers come to light, and he wanted the irony to be in place for when 'death dies'. Howeeevvverrr, as you know, it didn't last. Since coming back, his last name is sorta a morbid joke to him, something to laugh at every time someone uses it. He hates it really, but he doesn't see much reason in changing it. Haunted by his death, it's always close behind him in the form of his last name. Name as a Whole Mashed together, Caine Marbh means 'Hunter of Death.' This can be taken in two ways: 1) He is a hunter who'll bring death to those around him. This refers not only to his bounty hunting career, which indeed involves a lot of murder, but also to his preformentioned insecuties about his friends trying to 'help' him and getting hurt. 2) He is hunting his own death, trying to find a way to allow himself to slip into the sweet embrace of the void. Daddy OK DON'T RUN! Nothing to weird happening here, I'm gonna be really vauge come back pls. So. Ok. Caine's parents were raising him to be the 'next in line' to run the orphange, hoping he would get a nice girl (i mean he has 20 now so sorta) and the two would settle down and care fr the kids. He knew this, and that was indeed the life he wanted to live before everything kicked off. And the orphans at The Wormwood Family Orphange would refer to Mr Wormwood as daddy and such anyway. So being refered to as dad, daddy, father, anything like tha means a lot to Caine as it makes him feel like he's doing his parents work justice in helping his kids and watching them grow. When the nickname is used by someone who isn't one of his kids, it adds a sense of closeness for Caine to the person using it since it's a name that familer and pleasant. Keep in mind Caine hasn't got any strictly romantic interests, all his ships and whatnot are down to him beings friends with a person and wanting to show his affection in a more passionate way, so closeness is everything to him. ---- In conclusion - Mixie puts to much time and effort into simple things like names. Category:Blog posts